Sen once, twice, hmmm how bout a third
by Teh-Taco-Farie
Summary: what if hellboy had a sister now what if said sister fell for a said price and what if said prince didnt die. now with all that crazyness lets aid abe getting drunk and liz snacking on pickel chips and mannin finaly going insane now read and be amazed!@.@
1. info XDDDDDDDDDDD

**_Sup Taco here with a new story on Taco vision. My Hellsing MSN is still in progress just have writers block.. This is a smexy prince Nuada fic. Hope you like it. This is the info chapter._**

**Name:** Sen or Senny no last name

**Age:** 23

**Height:** 5'9

**Birth date:** unknown

**Eye color:** lavender /think hinatas from naruto/ turns whitish/red when pissed

**Hair length/color:** mid back/reddish brown with black streaks

**Skin tone:** tanned

**Family:** Father: Professor Broom brother: Hellboy/ Red

**Others:** Sen is a half human/ half tailed fox she has one 4foot reddish brown tail with a white tip and same colored ears except with black tips on the sides of her head. She has one long 5 inch scar on her arm form getting in a fight with her big brother.

**Bio:** Sen was found by Pro. Broom … well actually Hellboy when she was just a toddler. She was in the snow a few yards from there house it was in 1995. She was playing with a kitty and it ran under there house and she chased it and got stuck. Red woke up it was the middle of the night and thought it was a hurt cat or something and got Pro. Broom and they found her. They didn't know what she was or who she was and so they kept her and named her Sen Hellboys choice. Ever since then they have been close almost as close as Nuada and his sister .

Currently she is in South America on a self assigned mission and is planning to head back to the _BPRD_.

_**That's all folks so hope you like it cuz oh well if you don't . Uh I am going to get meh some cookies and milk yum. Hope you stay tuned for next time on Taco vision.=^.^=**_


	2. bets and pink pimp hats

Sup its taco TV time and we gots the first chapter of meh prince Nuada story. So lets get on with it.________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

//writing in sens journal// ''talking'' *thinking* 'actions' **current time**

____________________________**Present day** 3rd person point of view ___________________________________________________

/? date honestly I don't remember the date I have been so caught up with my work I forgot to remember the date. Which could honestly be a good thing by the way im felling its getting close to that day. When dads died. I still haven't seen Red since…..//

The multi hair colored girl put her journal away after with a sigh. ''3..2..1..'' Two small children burst thru the door of the small house. ''yes Mea yes Neal'' ''Senny Senny miss. Lexxas having her baby'' said Neal

"she wants you to be there she don't trust the doctors" Mea chimed in. With one raised eyebrow Sen got up

"alright meet me there" *I really need to teach these kids to knock looks like another point for me and still none for doctor asswipe heh* "all right now where is my bag" with that said she got her needed supplies and went to miss. Lexxas hut .

_____________________** five-four years earlier** 3rd person point of view still_______________________________________________

"Hey red bet chu 50$ I can get dads to where this hat! Said a much younger and naïve Sen. 'Holding up a hot pink pimp hat.' "Your on" 'said Red looking at the hat of doom' "heehee this is ganna be fun!!!" squealed Sen. "Now to find the old man hmmmm" Sen decided to be sneaky and be spy like that is until running into Abe! " uh sup Abe" "Sen what are you up to this time" "nooooooooottttttthinnnnnnnnng "

"……" "ok I will give you that new book you've been wanting just don't tell ' le gasp' dad im trying to get him to were this pink pimp hat " 'puppy dog eyes' "fine I just want to see how this plays out" and with that he left." Hmmmm where are you pops where are you " "ahh ha there you are" said Sen looking across the hallway right in front of her.

*Now camera check hat check ready to hallass if needed check all right then lets go Mr. hat.* Mr. hat*hell no you crazy bitch* ''Hey pops'' "Yes Sen" said 'Sen trough the hat on her dads head took a epic pic then hulled ass.'

_________________________________**present time** fist person________________________________________________________

'Sinker' I won 50$ that day, and ended up grounded for posting it up on my place. *Ah good times good times.* Now to deliver a baby 'sigh'. I said. As i opened the door. miss. Lexxas time for your babby to be born!!! Over here Senny!! came a tiny voce.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And thats where i leave you!!Alright well I know its short but hey when ur writing it and reading its completely different.. heehee bye


End file.
